Forever Charmed
by Lady Prudence Melinda
Summary: 25 years after living normal lives, the charmed ones and their families are in store for the biggest surprise in their lives... New friends, enemies and destinies follow the newest generation of Warren witches. See Ch.1 for info.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is the first story of my new series... Forever Charmed. The story's first chapter will posted on December 8.

Summary: After the ultimate battle the charmed ones were able to live normal lives with their families, 25 years later a surprise visit catapults them all into new dangers, new enemies, new destinies and new paths in their lives. Will the charmed ones and their families survive what destiny has in storefor them?

Disclamer: I do not own charmed...


	2. Family

Hi... I know I said I was going to update by next weekend, but I couldn't wait. It's really long, but it's kind of an intro to all the main characters.

I am not using the info from the comics... Please review and let me know what you think

* * *

The Charmed Ones had fought many battles and won them. They had triumph over evil and kept the mortal world safe. Piper and Phoebe lost Prue, but gained Paige. Over the years they had wondered when their time would come to retire. Although full retirement was out of the question, they had managed to find a simpler lifestyle after they defeated the ultimate power.

Piper had always wanted a normal life. Destiny made sure she had a magical one. from her soulmate Leo to her children and everything inbetween was magical. The only resemblance of a normal life were her businesses, P3 and Charmed, her restaurant. Yes, a year after her last battle Piper decided to open her own restaurant. She had named it in honor of her 3 sisters and their legacy. She looked over both businesses while Leo, a mortal now recruited Paige and Billie and re-opened Magic school. Leo became the headmaster along with Paige as Heamistress. Billie was a sore spot for the sisters, bit with time they forgave her and she became a teacher alongside Leo and Paige. As busy as both Leo and Piper where, they always made time for their three children. Wyatt grew up to be a lot like his father; gentile,loving and passionate, but he was also very protective of his family. Chris was as neurotic as his otherself, something he might of picked up from Piper. He was a lot like his mother, they even shared their passion for cooking. Chris only downfall, was his pride, as much as he was a loving son and brother he always wanted to take charge and win. He and Wyatt shared a great bond, one that would never break, they did a lot together, fighting demons included. Pipers third child, a daughter Prudence Melinda, was born about one year after the ultimate battle. She looked so much like her mother, it was scary at times. Melinda was the only full witch in the family, since Leo was a mortal. She also inherited her mothers gifts,something thatpeppier was secretly happy about. Pipers daughter was a lot like her, she was sweet, nurturing and a worry wart; but unlike Piper she was extremely confident as a person and in her abilities. Melinda was the surprise that made Piper's and Leo's family whole. She loved how her children loved and cherished each other, and nothing made her more happier than knowing, she had finally had what she always wanted.

Phoebe always wanted adventure. That is why she loved the idea ofbeing a witch and fell inlove with after years of fighting and not being able to actually settle down, Coop came into her life. After the ultimate battle sheglad a whirlwind romance that resulted in a pregnancy and wedding 3 months after batteling Billie and Christy. Her first pregnancy came as a surprise, as she had been longing for her daughter for so long. Patience Clair was born, phoebe had decided on her name image homage to her patience in waiting for her daughter. Patience was everything her parents could hope for, beutiful and bright. She was dedicated to the idea of being like her parents, a matchmaker. Patience loved bringing two people together and helping them fall inlove. She had been born a witch-cupid, a new type of witch, but not less powerful. Once phoebe had her precious daughter, she began to focuse on her career. She signed a contract to author a book on finding love and keeping up with her column. During this time Coop opened a dating/matchmaking service agency, to give himself stability and to be close to his family. Both careers wherecooing fine when Phoebe found out she was pregnant again. Two years after their first daughter was born, a second daughter was born; Penelope Cassandra. Penny was named after grams and their ancestor Cassandra. This bundle of joy was also a witch-cupid, but pennyhard more Wiccan powers than Cupid. Shlow as always a curious child, and loved reading the Book of Shadows, not for the potions or demons but forancestries of past Warren witches. But she reminded Phoebe of her sister Piper, Penny was a nurturer and very loving, but she lacked confidence and she was shy. It made Phoebe wonder how her daughter would cope with the everyday struggles of a witches life. She had faith in her and knew that Penny was strong. Once Phoebe had manage to be a super mom, a successfcarrereers woman with two best selling books and a hit column, and have an equally successful husband a third child came. Four years after Penny; Pearl Charlotte was born. Pearl was named after hpad others past life, Pearl Russel. During phoebes pregnancy she had tapped into her daughters power of pyrokinesis. At first she was scared, thinking of Cole, and their unborn child; but then realized that her past life deserved redemption, if only in name and thus came Pearl Charlotte. Pearl was everything that grams would have wished upon Phoebe. She was rebellious, stubborn, and hot headed. Patience and pearl were always arguing, and Penny was often left to mediate. Her daughters were the same as she had beenwith her two oldest sisters and she was scared. She hoped that they would form a beautiful bond, she new they loved each other and their bond was there so all she had to do was be patient, something easier said than done she thought. But all in all Phoebe was happy with how her life was.

Paige never imagined a life with sister, nevertheless less with magic or married and with children. But life gave her all of that and more. When Leoasked her to reclaimmagic school, she accepted without hesitation. After everything was set and done, she decided to help Leo oversee the school as this time, Henry had continued to work as a parole officer, and loved every minute of it. Paige and Henry where finally settleing in, when she found out she was pregnant. Henry Samuel was born just when sheglad taken the summer off from magic school. She had named her son in honor of his father and grandfather, Samuel who had began to re-establish a relationship with her daughter after the ultimate battle. Jr, looked a lot like his father and acted like him too. He wanted to help like his parealong something that made him proud to be who he was. He looks up to Wyatt and Chris and likes to tag along. The oNLT other person, he looks up to besides his father, is his grandfather Sam. He likes to spend a lot of time with him and they have an incredible bond. Paige was so happy with her little boy, that when she found out she was pregnant again, she couldn't wait to introduce the new family member. To her surprise she gave birth to twins; Pandora Grace and Primrose Helena. The twins were born two years after Jr. And we're the only twins in the family a big surprise. The blond girls, wich they inherited from their ancestor Melinda, where opposites. where Pandora was an artist and free spirit, Primrose was calculated and determined. Although, the sisters where very different they got along great. Since their birth everyone knew they shared a telepathic bond, since Paige intercepted it during pregnancy. The Mitchell children, where like peas in a pod, always together and united. Nothing could seperate them. Paige was happy with how her life turned out and couldn't understand how it could get better.

The Charmed ones had received their rewards and they were loving every minute of it, what could possibly make it better?

While everyone ate dinner in the manor, a guest had arrived. The raven hair woman was hesitant about ringing the door bell. She felt awful and excited. She didn't know if the women, the charmed ones would accept her, forgive her for what she had done so many years ago. She looked behind her, her husband was smiling and nodding his head, as her children, a woman about Wyatts age and two yonger men in their mid to early twenties looked on.

"Come on mom..." The youngest said.

"He's right Prue, it's time for you to come home" Andy said smiling.

And with one deep breath Prudence Halliwell pushed the doorbell.


	3. A Sisters Return

Hello... I hope you guys are enjoying the story... Sorry it's kind of long.

* * *

Piper was enjoying her Sunday family dinner. This event had become a weekly dinner, that included her sister, her children and her nieces and nephew. She was listening the latest predicament that Pearl had gotten into.

" I just don't understand this girl" Phoebe said takeing a bite of her chicken.

" Well, now you know how Grams felt" Piper said smiling.

"Give the girl a break phoebs... She's just a kid" Paige added laughing.

"Yes, well until your children are bickering like mine, you two have nothing to say" Phoebe said shaking her head.

Paige and Piper looked at each other. "Look, it's obvious Pearl is a rebel, a..."

Piper was not able to finish her sentence, because the doorbell rang.

" who could that be?" Paige asked looking at her sisters, while everyone stopped talking and looked at their spouses or mothers. Piper got up and walked to the door. Through the stained windows she could make out there was a woman and a man.

"Yes, may I help..." Piper said while opening the door but her sentence was cut off, by the person she saw in front of her. Prue was staring at her, she pushed her long hair behind her ear and gave her a small smile.

"Prue" Piper said with tears in her eyes. She was holding the door, frozen in place.

"Piper, oh how I've missed you." Prue said moving forward and hugging her sister. Piper closed the hug and let the tears fall. She held to her sister like never before, hopeing this wasn't a dream. Leo came out to see what was taking his wife to long. He walked behind her and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Prue... How?" Leo said looking at Prue and then at the rest. Prue and Piper let go of each other. Piper reached for her husband, and he took her hand.

"The one and only..." Prue said smiling and wiping her tears. Leo and Prue hugged each other.

"Good to have you back... Wait how is this possible" the ex white lighter asked.

"I will explain everything, I promise" Prue said looking at Piper. Piper nodded and moved to the side to let them all in, it wasn't until now that she saw the smiling and tear stained faces of Andy, and three young adults. She looked at Prue, and she smiled.

"Hello Piper, long time no see." Andy said smiling and reaching to hug Piper.

"Oh Andy..." Was all she could muster. Meanwhile everyone at the Dining table was getting anxious at the time it was taking Piper and Leo to come back. Everyone looked at each other, and Wyatt had gotten up to check on his parents, until he heard his mother speak.

"Phoebe and Paige can you two come into the living room please." Piper called out with a shaky voice. The sisters looked at each other. Phoebe squeezed Coops hand while getting up and Paige smiled at Henry and got up. They walked away while everyone else looked at both of them with intrigue. Wyatt sat down and looked at Chris.

"What is going on?" Chris asked.

"Should we go?" Patience asked. Wyatt shocked his head.

"Oh come on Wy!" Pandora added.

"No, not unless they call us" Wyatt said. Both Coop and Henry nodded.

* * *

Phoebe and Paige's walked silently until they reached the living room, they couldn't see the visitors faces since their backs were to them. Phoebe looked a little nervouse and spotted Piper pacing and Leo looking to the side. Leo saw the sisters in the entrance way, and gave them a tense smile.

" I will jeep them in the dinning room" he said as he walked away. Paige wanted to ask Leo what was going on, but he almost but ran back to the dinning room to keep, the kids from starting a fight.

"Piper what's happening?" Phoebe asked while moving towards her sister, while Paige stayed glued to her spot. Piper looked at her sister as more tears came down and looked at Prue. Phoebe followed her gaze and locked eyes with Prue.

"P...P...Prue... It can't be." Phoebe said covering her mouth while holding down a sob. So many feelings came rushing back. Paige on the other hand, felt numb. As soon as she heard Prues name she didn't know what to feel.

"Hello Phoebes" Prue said rushing to her sister and hugging her. Phoebe hugged her back and began to cry. Piper looked on and smiled. She noticed Paige staring and walked towards her. She put a reassuring hand on her should and smiled. Paige looked at her and released the breath she was holding. Piper turned towards her other two sisters that where hugging and clapped her hands.

"I know, this is amazing and you guys don't want to let go, but Prue I would like you to meet Paige." Phebe and Prue let go of eachother and turned towards Piper and Paige. Prue looked at Paige and smiled. She walked towards her and hugged her. Paige didn't know what was happening for a moment. As soon as she realized it was really Prue, she hugged her back.

"It's good to finally meet you." Prue said letting go of Paige. Paige smiled and nodded.

"This is so amazing..." was all Paige could say. Phoebe was busy saying hello to Andy and looking at the three younge faces.

"This IS amazing, but how?" Phoebe asked looking at them all. Prue smiled.

"First let me introduce you to my family, my husband as you guys know is Andy."

"As in YOUR Andy?" Paige asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yes, Paige. And my children, Patricia Brianna, Preston Andrew and Warren Victor." the sisters regarded their newly found family and smiled. They eached hugged them and contemplated them.

"Your children are gorgeous!" Phoebe said looking at Patty.

"Thank you Aunt Phoebe" Patty said smiling.

"Looks like ou were busy" Piper said smiling.

Prue nodded and smiled. "I think we should meet the rest of the family and then we can tell you our story, it's a long one and I would like to say it once." she finished saying.

"that sounds good, let's all go to the dinning room." Paige said turning towards the dinning room. They all looked at each other and began walking. Prue looked at Andy and squeezed his hand. He in returned smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry, it will all be fine! They will see past it, all of it" he whispered.

"I hope so." She whispered back.


	4. Decisions

Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please review, thanks!

_Italics: flashbacks_

* * *

_Everything looked grey, an endless gray corridor filled with mist. Prue looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She could see white and gold lights in front of her. She could make out the shiluette of two women on the floor. She started to walk towards it, the closser she got the less this misty room looked gray and started to resemble the Manor. Prue began to run as she started to remember what has happened a couple of minutes earlier, her mind began to race. Was she dead, was Piper dead, did she astral project to a diffrent plane... Everything stopped, and she seemed to stop her rambling ideas as she came to the scean. Leo had orbed in, he looked at both sisters and hesitated. Prue couldn't blink, she just stared, hoping to get healed soon._

_"Please Leo, hurry." she whispered looking at Leo, while he was healing Piper. She was scared. Terrified. Nothing had ever truly frighten her this much. She didn't want to die, not today, especially not like this._

_She walked towards her body, trying to merge back to the lifeless body, but she couldn't. She tried to touch her face, her hair, but couldn't. Tears began to pool in her blue eyes._

_"Please... " she said louder, hoping that Leo could somehow hear her. She turned to look at Leo finishing up with Piper. Prue felt a relief when she saw her take in a breath. And was happy to see her sister safe. Now all that needed to happen was for Leo to hurry. As Leo began his work on Prue, she stood there looking helplessly._

_"Are you sure this is what you want?" a familiar voice asked. Prue recognized his voice._

_"Death... What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him, not wanting to know the answer. He walked towards her, looked at her lifeless body and then at he soul self. Prue keept staring at him with anger._

_"I suppose, the answer is obvious. But I'm also here to give you a choice, one you must make quickly."_

_" What choice? What could be a better offer than living?"_

_"Lets put it simply, your death gives you the chance to reconnect a lost sister, to her birth family. It gives you the chance to save her life, it gives you a second chance at life."_

_"Who are you talking about? What are you talking about." _

_"The powers at be, have requested a slight interruption to be made to the grand design, they have asked you to make the ultimate sacrifice for your baby sister, Paige."_

_"I don't have a sister..."_

_"Your mother and her whitelighter... They had a child, gave her up and keept her safe for sometime, when you arrived here, the source was able to confirm your death and the rise of another. If you survive, she will be killed, because your superiors would have found out too late. If you step aside, then the Elders will be notified sooner... But of course, you would be rewarded for your sacrifice. It's the least we can do." Death stared at Prue, tried to figure out what she would decide, but he couldn't read her. Prue was dumbfounded, this was too much, to much to think about, to much to accept and definitely, too much to understand. _

_Prue took one last look at how Leo was trying to revive her. How Piper was panicking, crying and calling out to her to stay with them. It was too much to handle. The tears began to pour. She looked at the moment Phoebe shimmered in with Cole. The disparity in her eyes, the look of total failur she had. Phoebe clinged to Cole, as Piper weept and keeps on begging Leo not to stop._

_"Come on Prudence, time is of the essence." Death said stretching a hand towards her. _

_Prue looked at him, her mind made up. She looked one last time at her sisters before taking his hand. She knew, it would hurt them. She knew that they would never be able to move on completly, that a part of them would always mourn her. But, she wouldn't be able to live knowing that she had a sister, that she wouldn't be able to save. Even if she would never get to meet Paige, she wanted her to come home to her sisters, to be safe with them._

_"On one condition, this deal. Whatever this deal is, will never be known by them." Prue said turning back to look him in the eye._

_"It will never be... Until the day you tell them yourself." Death said as they whisp away and re appeared in, what looked like heaven. Death stood back as he took his position with two others, two angels of destiny. Prue looked around and saw her mother rushing to her._

_"Mom is it true?" Prue asked in disbelief. Patty nodded as grams came into view, and hugged her granddaughter back._

_"We wish it would had been under diffrent circumstances, but this was our only choice" Patty said._

_"And don't you three forget her reward, she's given up enough!" Penny said looking at the three responsible._

_The two angels of destiny looked at each other. The male, a robust older gentleman with white haiR smiled. _

_"we could not thank her enough." he pointed next to Prue and Andy materialized. Prue stared at him unable to believe what she was seeing. Before she could speek, the other angel of destiny spoke, a middle age woman of African American decent._

_"You will continue to live, as a whitelighter with Andrew Treadue. This is your reward Prudence. You will remain up in the heavens or on earth, but far away from your sisters until the day comes when you can be part of their lives again, when the whole Warren line is needed to fight a bigger evil source than ever before." the three angels looked at each other. The angels of destiny orbed away. Death stood for a moment._

_" I hope you really take advantage of this opportunity, because this was a once in a lifetime deal. It will never happened again." he said and then whisped away._

_Prue stood there trying to figure it all out._

_"Prue..." Andy said smiling at her. Prue hugged him._

_"Andy... I've missed you so much."_

_"Me too... It was hard for me these past two years, trying not to orb to you." _

_"Your a whitelighter?... Figures, you were... Are a great person" Prue said smiling._

_"Darling are you ok?" Penny asked._

_"No, but I think Idid the right thing... I just hope that when the day arrives, they can forgive me." Prue said with tears in her eyes._

_"Ofcourse they would Pruedence." Patty said smiling._

* * *

__"... And well, we dedicated our lives to live as we should of the first time around, in Montana." Prue finished. Everyone looked at their newfound family. It was too much, it almost seemed impossible. Prue looked at her sister, she wanted to know what they where thinking. The scene almost looked like a corporate meeting, everyone silently sitting around the dinning room.

"You gave up your life, your sisters to save me?" Paige asked with tears rolling down her face. Prue nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you... For your sacrifice and Prue, you don't owe me an explanation, sis." Paige said smiling.

"You are welcome. Piper, Phoebe?" Prue said in a whisper.

Piper looked down and Phoebe was wiping the tears away.

"I know, why you did it, I really do. I have nothing to forgive." Phoebe said looking at her big sister. Everyone looked at Piper.

"Piper?" Prue asked. Andy held his wife's hand for support, while Patricia held her other hand. Preston and Warren each had a hand on her sholdur. Piper looked up at her family.

"I am glad you are back, I really am, but I am mad that this so called destiny isn't over. We have fought so much. The reason you died was because of magic and the reason you were kept away was because of our charmed destiny, and your back, because of magic and destiny! I can forgive you Prue, I really do. But I cannot forgive what they have put us through. And of course they want us to fight again!? We fought hard, and sacrificed a lot so that our children wouldn't have to go through this!" Piper said crying and angry.

Everyone didnt know how to react. Leo and Wyatt held Piper, Mel looked at Chris who was steaming mad. Everyone else stood quiet.

"I don't understand why you couldn't come back to us?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we can answer that question." A voice said as it materialized in the dining room. Everyone looked to see who the visitor was.


	5. An angel and the introductions

Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas! Now on with this story. Thanks for the reviews and don't be a stranger, let me know what you think :)

* * *

Everyone stood quiet. Prue and Piper looked at the being in front of them, Phoebe was going to speak and this person held her hand outward, to keep them silent.

"None of you speak, I am the Angel of Destiny. I am the one that sent my colleagues to you Prudence. I foresaw this many years ago, I made assure the elders did not interfere, and swore your family into secrecy. I will say this only once, you all have great destinies, destinies that will surface in due time. But the most important information I have for you is this: The sisters three who rose and fought, will end their fight and grant the next in line their rightful name. Three new champions against evil will rise and once more defeat an ancient evil. The others, their destinies made clear soon after theirs. On the stroke of midnight in 48 hours the new chosen ones will come forth."

"Are you saying, you planned all this?" Phoebe asked. The angel looked at her, she smiled and looked straight into her eyes. Phoebes brown eyes meet icy blue eyes.

" Phoebe, I have foreseen so much. I did what was necessary to keep your line successful."

Piper got up from her seat and walked towards the angel. She was angry.

" Successful?, how is making us believe our sister is dead successful? How is bringing her back under these conditions successful? How can you think playing with our lives is ok?"

The angel turned to her, she knew that Piper was always fighting her superiors and she knew this was coming.

" I had to make sure all four of you survived. I had to make sure your children where born. I had to make sure this evil would be defeated. If I caused you pain, it wasn't my intention."

Piper was about to say something else, but Paige Interfered.

"wait are you saying we are retiring? We are done?"

"Yes I am, but your powers wont be affected, you will just no longer be the fighting power of three."

Everyone didn't know what to think. The children were talkin amonge themselves, trying to figure out who would be next.

"Who will be the next three?" Leo asked.

"I cannot say, but they will find out." the angel said shaking her head.

"How about the others?" Prue asked.

"All of their destinies are interwoven, like I said, after the three have been chosen other destinies will come forth and be clearer. This is all I came to say. Blessed be."

The angel disappeared leaving everyone very confused. Piper looked to Paige and she nodded. Paige orbed out as every one moved to the living room.

"While Paige is gettin information, let's not discuss this. I want Prue and her family to get to know all of us.

Everyone found a place and sat. No one knew where to start and some felt a bit awkward. Phoebe started.

" Well, Prue I married a Cupid named Coop. I am a successful author and have my own column. I have three beautiful girls. Introduce yourselves." Phoebe said beaming with pride. The first to speak was a version of beauty, Patience was a great mixture of her parents. She had inherited Coop's eyes and Phoebes smile. Her stylized chocolate colored bob hair style accentuated her honey colored eyes. She was the tallest of her sisters and the most stylist.

"I'm Patience Clair, I am about to graduate with my B.A in psychology and I work with my dad at his dating service. It's finally nice to meet you aunt Prue."

"My name is Penelope Cassandra, I teach at magic school from Time to time and I am studying history." Penny said smiling. Penny was Phoebes middle child. She looked more like her mother Patty than anyone else in the family. She wore her hair layerd and just below her sholdures. The only thing that reminded her that she was her daughter was penny's short stature. Pearl on the other hand looked nothing like her sisters. Coop many times said, she looked like his mother. Pearl was fair skinned, with big brown eyes. She always had a mischievous smile. Her style was a bit punk and her hair was a soft brown shoulder length mess.

"Well, I'm Pearl Charlotte. Im in high school, don't know what I want out of life. I'm not like perfect little patience over here and I'm happy to meet you all." she finished with a smile.

"Pearl!" both Patience and Phoebe yelled. Pearl was laughing. Wyatt chose to introduce I self.

"Hi aunt Prue and uncle Andy. I am Wyatt. I run P3 and I also have charges." Pipers eldeshad inherited his looks and personality from Leo, it was evident by looking at the two side by side. While Chris looked a lot like the Halliwells, he was also the busiest.

"Hi, I'm Chris and I manage Charmed with mom... And I really gotta go... Charge!" Chris said orbing out mid sentence. Piper smiled and then looked at her youngest. Melinda was an exact replica of Piper,out was sometimes scary. She even had her hair just like her mothers, very long.

"You have a restaurant?." Prue asked. Piper nodded.

"Mhh... I named it Charmed. And this is Prudence Melinda."

"Piper..." Prue said with a smile.

"Hi aunt Prue... I go to school studying english and Latin."

" And I am Pandora Grace, I am an art student, this is my twin Primrose Helena and she doesn't go to school because shwarrantsgot one day take mummy's position, so she works at magic school."

"Stop it Pan, Sorry." Prim said. The twins looked A lot alike. The both had blond hair and greenish hazel eyes. Besides their personalities, the only wat to tell them apart was by their hairstyle. Pandora had a long layered look with side swept bangs and Primrose had her blond hair up to her sholdures without bangs.

"Knock it off Pan, hi I'm Henry. I'm Paige's husband. I'm a parole officer and safe to say I'm the only mortal."

"And that leads to me... My name is Henry Samuel and I am currently interning as a parole officer." Sammy looked a lot like his father, except for his eyes. He had inherited Paige's eyes. Prue and Andy looked at each other and their new added family.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you. My Daughter Patricia Brianna interns at San Francisco General Hospital, Preston Andrew is a detective just like Andy and Warren Victor is studying Music."

"We could of introduced ourselves mother... Hello." Patty said. Patty had inherited the dark hair and blue eyes from her mother, but that was all they had in common. She was not the type to put on too much make up mostley because she didnt have the time. She was a natural beauty and didnt need much anyway, and always had on practical clothing... Much like her aunt Piper when it came to fashion. But her hair was always kept neat, in a long bob.

"Relax Patty!" both Preston and Warren said. Preston looked a lot like Andy except for the eyes, the eyes where Prues. He not only shared with his father his personality but his looks too. Warren was a complete mix, sometimes he looked more like a Halliwell, other times like a Treadue. The eyes where the only thing Halliwell, brown.

"smart kids you got there sis." Said Phoebe.

"what do you do aunt Prue?" Pearl asked.

"Well I just transferred to the San Francisco Chronicle Magazine as the chief photographer and Andy got his old job back as an investigator."

"Cool... Good to know we will be seeing each other." Henry added

"Yeah... That's good, what about Leo and Coop." Andy asked.

"Oh we'll I run magic school with Paige." Leo said smiling.

"And I run a dating agency to help my charges." Coop said. At that moment Paige orbed in.

"Ok you guys. This is big..." as everyone was waiting to here what she found out, Paige sat and smirked.

"So...what did I miss." she said

"Paige! " everyone yelled.


	6. And the waiting begins

Hi! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Thank you for your wonderful reviews lizardmomma and AsiaVienna. I added a list of the new generation and their ages and powers. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Paige sat down while everyone looked at her.

"So what did they say mom?" Primrose asked.

"Well... Everything the Angel said was true. They also added that we can still fight, but will no longer be known as 'the charmed ones." Paige finished with air quotations. Piper looked to Leo, then to Prue. She got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm making tea... It's going to be a long nite."she said walking past everyone. Leo looked at Pipers somewhat worried expression and followed silently.

"Piper.." Leo said putting his arms around her, only for Piper to turn around and burry her face in his chest. She wasn't crying. She was so tired of crying every time her destiny and life were shifted that all she could do was sigh.

"I don't want this for them... We fought so hard to give them as normal a life as we could." Piper said pulling away from her husband and begin the all too familiar task of tea making.

"I know, but it's who they are... This was going to happen sooner or later. At least we have all taught them as best we can." They both looked at each other and smiled. Her husband was always right, wether she liked to admit it or not. This was something she was dreading and now that evil had rooted its ugly head she was not going to stand by and watch, charmed status or not.

In the living room everyone was asking questions all at the same time.

"Ok! Everyone calm down!" Wyatt said after whistling.

"Thank you Wyatt, ok yes we have someone evil, no I don't know who it is, no I don't know who the new charmed ones are, yes it can be any set of three and Ofcourse they are being vauge... It's the elders, their always a pain!" Paige answered all the questions she could remember being asked. Piper and Leo came in holding each a tray with tea. Chris orbed back in at that moment.

"Good everyone is finally here for my last bit of news... It seemed that your powers will grow. Whomever the first three to show any type of power advancement will be... Are you ready? The new charmed ones" Paige finished with a sarcastic smile.

"Great! As if my life isn't already complicated! " Patty said with a huff.

"Try being in front off teenagers with these powers, I can burn the whole school down if one of them pisses me off." Pearl said with her arms extended out.

"You got me there kid."Patty said laughing.

"First of all Pearl sweetie language! Second of all, we all need to calm down now...Just remember you guys only three will get advancements" Phoebe said trying to calm the kids.

Paige nodded "Yes and then after those little 48 hours the rest will have some sort of advancement to defeat this big bad, and to accommodate their destinies."

"Unbelieveable! We have to figure out who this new evil is..." Prue said shacking her head.

"But how? The Elders won't talk." Henry said frustrated.

"Well the only thing we can actually do is wait. When we figure out who the new three charmed ones are, they will probably attack." Piper added taking a sip of her tea.

"What if they attack before, they may think we are vulnerable." Chris added crossing his arms.

"They could, wich means we have to be careful those next two days." Patience quipped in.

"This is ridiculous! I'm off, I have to wake up early tomorrow. Sorry but I have to aunts, uncles, guys." Preston said as he got up and orbed out.

"Uh... Where did he orb to?" Coop asked.

"to his apartment... We share a place by downtown." Warren said. Everyone nodded in acceptance.

"he seemed a little agitated." Leo stated. Prue nodded and Andy answered.

"he's really not the magical type. He tries to be as normal as possible."

"Well he's welcomed to the club anytime" Melinda said smiling.

"Oh please that pity party! The only members are you and Penny! Get over it you Guys are witches there!" Pandora stated.

"Sorry not all of us embrace our Wiccan heritage to the fullest! Some of us intend on keeping as much a normal life as possible." Penny defended.

"Hey! Pan, you better calm your attitude with Penny and Mel!" Henry Sr. Said pointing a finger at his daughter. Pandora sulked in her seat like a 5year old would.

"how about we call it a nite. We all have a lot to think about." Phoebe said, trying to diffuse the argument that was about to happen. Everyone agreed and said their good byes the only ones left where the sisters.

"That Pandora sure is passionate." Prue stated.

"that girl of mine you bash art or magic and she will strike back. She certainly is assertive... When she wants. Don't worry once you get to know Pandora Grace Mitchell you will understand." Paige said smiling at her sister.

"Well ladies, as lovely as this is we must call it a nite, because if I know my two oldest they will begin to plan something tomorrow." Piper said with a chuckle.

"And I have to talk some sense in to my anti magic children... Patty and Preston tomorrow." Prue said with a huff.

"And I have to make sure Patience and Pearl don't kill eachothe!" Phoebe added with a groan. Prue looked at Phoebe with a confused look.

"Imagine you Piper and me... Yeah I got what I deserved... Are you happy Grams!" Phoebe said shaking her head and shouting the last part. Prue made a sour face and laughed at her sisters predicament. Phoebe playfully slapped her oldest sister, while holding onto Paige's arm.

"Goodnite." they both said as they orbed out. Prue and Piper smiled and then looked at eachother. They hugged eachother.

"Goodnite Piper"

"Nite"

Prue orbed out and Piper walked up the stairs.

* * *

In the caverns of the underworld there was a man wearing a cape looking at a cauldron. He smiled at the vision he saw.

"what do you see?" a woman's voice asked through the shadows. The man didn't look up.

"I see the beginning of the end."


	7. Premonitions and Visions

Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a great New Years! Now back to the story, It's longer and thank you for the reviews and don't stop lol :)

* * *

Everyone in the house was asleep. The moons light poured through the window and lighten the ancient book in its glow. No one was around and the night was still. The triquetra glowed and split. It glowed once more and reconnected. It opened itself up and like if an invisible hand moved the pages, it moved. Once it stopped, it shut itself. The book had finally chosen the lucky three.

* * *

Patty woke up at five a.m like always. She wanted to get ready fast, and avoid her parents. She didn't hate her powers, she loved her ancestry but she hated the demons, the interruptions to her social life and the lies she told her boyfriend. She was behind one year in her internship, because of her magical destiny and she wanted nothing but to finish this internship and open her own practice. Patty wanted a normal love life, not what she had concocted. Brian knew something wasnt right and she new she needed to come clean if she had a chance to be with the man that she loved.

"Patty, sweetie we need to talk" Prue said while knocking at Pattys door. Patty jumped and was taken out of her thoughts. She walked picked up her backpack and opened the door.

"I can't I'm late, we can talk tonite" she said walking out.

"Be careful Patricia!" Prue yelled out just to see Patty nod in new that her daugther would avoid her until she couldn't anymore, a trait she hated that she had inherited from her.

Patty hopped into her car and drove off focusing on her days schedule and it didn't include using or talking about magic.

* * *

Primrose had woken up sweating and disoriented. She looked around and tried to calm herself. She got up and opened a window. The suns rays where braking through the sky as the sun rose.

"shit..." she said looking at her clock wich read six am. She got her towel and headed to the restroom, she new she had a nightmare but for some reason she couldn't remember. She almost wanted to call it a premonition, but something was different about it. Her premonitions almost always made sense and when she dreamet them she was always projected into them and where extremely vivid. She had been the first Warren witch to posses premonitions and astral projection, wich meant that when she was 15 and had a premonition in her sleep she would automatically project herself into it. She tried many times to willfully project herself while having a vision while she was awake but it was never successful.

She was relaxing as the hot water poured down trying to figure out what her dream had meant. She news she had to go talk to her aunt Phoebe. She finished quick and got ready. She still had about an hour until she was to start her day at magic school and decided to orb to her aunt Phoebes.

* * *

In a mansion in the outskirts of San Fransisco, a couple was having breakfast.

" are you going to be long today?" a woman with ruby red hair and piercing green eyes asked.

"I am trying to set this off dear, I might be gone all day." he said while eating.

"you should just move your job here." she added with a hint of disdain.

"Anastasia, the only way I will not be found out is if I keep hidden. Now darling, you need to go and make sure the contracts are signed today. If you want the title YOU will work for it, understand!" the man said getting up. He went to his wife and placed a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

Anastasia threw her napkin and walked away to get ready. She needed to do what she was told, if she wanted to live.

* * *

Primrose orbed in to her aunt Phoebes living room.

"Hello! Aunt Phoebe!" she said looking around. Phoebe came rushing out.

"Prim! Sweetie hi"

"I have a question, have u ever had a dream and not remember it, but it feels like a vision only I don't remember what it was."

"sweetie, are you sure."

"Yes, and if it was, something bad is going to happend... Soon!." Phoebe gave her niece a weak smile.

"Ok, on your lunch hour orb to your aunt Pipers, I will be there anyways and we will figure it out. If we can't then we will do a simple vision quest tonite... Ok"

"Ok, it's safe right?"

"It is, trust me I did that a lot while I was pregnant with Penny."

"ok... See you later and thanks." Prim orbed out and at that moment Phoebe heard a shriek. She ran towards her daughters bedrooms. She stood for a second, trying to figure out wich one it was.

"Mom!" Penny screamed. Phoebe rushed in as both Patience and Pearl beamed in.

"What is it Penny?" Phoebe asked consoling a crying Penny.

"I had a premonition, a really bad one."

"What did you see?" Pearl asked worried.

"I saw a woman with bright red hair an green eyes laughing evilly, she was throwing fire balls at some one... I couldn't see who it was but I could feel their emotions."

"Are you sure you felt emotions? Your no empath Penny." Patience stated Penny nodded and Phoebe sigh.

"What did you feel?"

"Who ever it was they were terrified, not only for themselves mom." Penny said crying. Phoebe held her daughter and Patience and Pearl looked at eachother. Coop beamed in at that moment.

"Penny... Are you ok?" he said looking at his daughter.

Phoebe looked at him.

"We have a problem... I'm meeting Piper during lunch at the manor, Penny you need to meet me there, I think you and Prim saw the same thing. "

"Prim had a vision?" Pearl asked

"she think she did, but she cant figure it out, all she said it was bad."

* * *

Anastasia was in her room looking at a pot of water.

"What good is being a seer if you can't even get a simple vision." she heard a mans voice. She turned and smiled at her husband.

"Using a portal of water is not my direct power, you know that. Unlike you, i dint need a portal to see." she said walking towards the man. They looked at eachother and kissed. They were both so enthralled in their kiss, that he failed to notice her rigidness. They both let go of eachother. He noticed her stoic look and new right way.

"What did you see?" She looked at him and smiled

"Your coronation, Malachite"

Malachite smiled as his grey eyes shimmered. The couple was happy with this new outcome.

"Then we will begin to prepare."

* * *

Patty was having a rough morning. She was dealing with a difficult patient and Brian wanted to meet with her during her lunch. She new what he wanted to talk about. She just didn't feel prepared to tell him the whole truth. Patty was walking towards another doctor when her phone rang.

"Halliwell..."

"Patty heads up, Penny and Prim both got visions AND Penny has empathy now." Warrensaid on the other side.

"Wow... Ok, keep me posted."

"Will do sis take care."

Patty walked into a room.

"Hello Mrs. Davison, I'm Dr. Treadue-Halliwell."

After she said that she sneezed and her pen was covered in ice. She looked at it.

"What the... Excuse me for one moment." She said walking out and into the janitors closest. She took out her cell and dialed.

"Hey." Warren answered.

"I need you to look upcant thing that has to do with manifesting ice." she said with panic.

"Why?"

"Because my powers just advanced."

"Ok, stay calm, I will try and find anything I can... I'm gonna call mom. Talk to you soon. Patty... Congratulations."

"this is not funny Warren!Just go and talk to mom or look in the book. I will see you tonite." Patty snapped her phone shut. She was having a panick attack. Whatshe wanted the least was her gift to take and there was no way of returning it.

* * *

Paige, Prue and Piper sat trough Phoebes explanation.

"Ok, we will try and help Prim through the vision quest, she's going to need a guid." Paige said worried.

"I can help her through it, I know how they work." Phoebe said.

"Its set then, I will make Penny the empathy blocking potion while you three get things ready upstairs." Piper said getting up and heading to the kitchen. Phoebe was about to walk towards the kitchen when she stumbled back.

"Guys, I think we have a major problem." she said holding her head. Everyone turned to her.

"What did you see." Prue asked.

"I saw nothing, everything was in ruins and no one was alive."

"What does that mean? All the sisters looked at eachother with worried faces.


	8. Unwanted Gifts

Hello! I hope you guys are lovin this story. Enjoy and review. Thank you to my reviewers, you guys inspire me!

* * *

Penny was looking through the book, she wanted answers to her premonition. She was sitting in aunt Pearls couch, hoping to make sense of it all. She closed the book and set it to the side.

"So this is the famouse attic mom is always talking about." Warren said standing by the door.

"Hey! Warren... Right..." Penny said looking towards him.

"The one and only." Warren said with a cheeky smile. Penny smiled.

"So... What brings you here?"

"Oh... A very testy sister and her new power, is this the book?" He said approaching Penny and the book.

"Yeah, have a look. Wait Prue got a power? Is she a charmed one?"

"Oh yeah... One testy charmed one if you ask me. She got some sort of ice power, I dunno..." Warren said looking through the book. He was soaking up everything this ancient book could show him.

Penny was studying him. His carefree attitude reminded him of Pandora,but everyone knew she was a certified wild child. Warren however seemed focused, just not uptight. A major diffrence from his parents and siblings. Penny decided she liked her new cousins.

"Wow... I guess she will be tough to get along with, you know with all this magic stuff."

"Yeah, but shes dedicated... I guess she just has to get used to it. Hey I forgot to congratulate you so... Congratulations!"

"Thanks... I guess. I'm just worried."

"Don't be, you were destined for this. There's nothing here so I'm going down stairs to ask mom." He said getting up.

"Thanks... And you might want to ask Aunt Prue about cryokinesis." Penny said smiling. Feeling a bit better about her newfound destiny.

* * *

Melinda was looking at her watch. She still had one more class until her lunch. All morning she had a weird feeling. She couldn't place it. It's gotta be aboutlast nite, she thought.

"Ok class have a great day" She said as the bell rang.

She looked at her watch once more, getting very nervouse. She didn't understand why she was panicking. She looked around and couldn't take it anymore. She tried getting her cell but her hand would go through it.

"What..." she said confused.

"Hi Miss. Halliwell" a student said. This startled Melinda and she twitched her fingers, making a little explosion in the cell, wich looked like little boltsof electricity.

"Great!" She said looking at her cell.

* * *

Prue was having a very stressful day. She was glad to see her last patient of the day.

"Good job Patricia, I will see you tomorrow." Dr. Smith said.

"Thank you, and I was thinking maybe we can keep me in the part time schedule."

"If that's what you want, we can manage."

"Thank you." Patty said walking out of her bosses office. She wasn't happy. The last thing she wanted was actually happening. She new then and there that her whole life was about to change. She needed answers, so she decided to figure out where her mother was.

* * *

Pandora had just stepped out of her art class. She was done with her classes of the day and decided to head to Charmed, for lunch. She decided to drive her car home and then orb to the restaurant.

She got to her car, when all of a sudden she felt herself get pushed into her car.

"Ouch!" She said. A hand held her pinned to the car, she couldn't see who keept her in place.

"Tell the charmed ones we will win, this time." A masculin voice said. he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the car.

Pandora stumbled back, and held her forehead, she looked back and saw no one.

"Fuck..." She said getting inside her car and driving off.

* * *

Pandora arrived at the Manor.

"Is anyone home?"

"Pan sweetie, what happend?" Paige asked walking into the foyer and noticing the big gash in her daughters forehead. She quickly healed it.

"I got attacked, he was very strong and came out of nowhere, he sends a message."

"What?"

"That this time they will win."

Paige looked worried. "Piper!"

* * *

Prue got home and was met by Preston.

"Well if it isn't a charmed one."

"You too! Can you please not say anything right now. All I want is to return this curse."

"Well I'm pretty sure you can't. Come on we are needed at the infamouse Manor."

"For what, the initiation? Who else am I going to work with?"

"There's a meeting, and I only know of Penelope. Come on." he began to orb out and Patty followed.

* * *

Melinda stormed into the Manor. She walked past the living room and noticedhome of her cousins.

"What's going on?"

Everyone looked up.

"Waiting on you and your brothers." Prue said

"Why?"

"I got attacked." Pandora answered

"Oh and we are waiting to see who the third lucky person is." Henry Jr said

"Well don't look any further." Melinda said sitting next to Pandora

"So wo are my charmed sisters?" she added. Patty and Penny let out a groan, to wich Melinda smiled a bit.

* * *

In the belly of the underworld, Malachite thumbed the freshly found Grimoir.

"Did they receive the message?"

"Yes."

"Good, I want you to setup a convoy. I want an attack, I want to see how powerful they are."


	9. Gettin Down To Business

Hello! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry about the confusion with Pattys and Prues name, it won't happen again :)

I would like to remind you guys that I am not using ANY information found in the comics like I stated in the begining, so please remember that info while reading.

Thanks to everyone reading and especially to my reviewers!

* * *

It had been one eventful day. The new Charmed ones where discovered and their mothers where nervouse. The girls had explained what had happend during their eventful day.

"So let me get this straight, your hand went through your cell?" Primrose asked.

"Yeah, it was like I was a ghost... Or something." Melinda stated looking at her hand.

"Phasing is a rare power, Mel?" Patience said. Melinda nodded as she turned to look at Primrose.

"Don't bothers, I'm getting my own vision quest in a bit soo... I will elaborate later." Prim said with a huff in her words. She got upand headed up to the attic.

"Prim... Wait" Pandora called out and went with her. Everyone stood quiet for a bit. Wyatt and Chris orbed in just in time.

"Hey what's with the reunion?" Chris asked.

* * *

Malachite was sitting in the sources throne, looking at his surrounding.

"I hear nothing but great thing about you." A voice said. Malachite snapped his neck to the side, trying to figure out who had interrupted him.

"Yes well, I do a great job." he answered with a cocky smile.

"Who would have tought that the son of a seer would become the top of the rank." The stranger said.

"Well, im not only part seer you know, I'm also part demon... What brings you here Alastair?"

"Your coronation will be ready for tonight."

"Excellent"

* * *

Wyatt was pacing as Chris was trying to figure it all out. Everyone had explained what had happend and Chris was trying to put all the pieces together. Although Wyatt was listening, he had others things in his mind.

"Wyatt!" Piper called out. He looked back.

"Yes!"

"Can you please come with me, I need to ask you something." Wyatt nodded and followed his mother, as the rest where trying to coax Mel into using her new power.

"What is it mom?"

"We need you to help us protect your Aunt Phoebe and Prim, during a vision quest."

"Ok... But your doing it tonite?"

"We were suppose to have done it earlier, but you know with everything happening... And since this is our last power of three spell, we want to make sure nothing goes wrong"

Wyatt nodded and went with his mother. Paige had told the rest of the kids that they would be doing the ritual, and should stay downstairs. Everyone complied and keept talking and getting to know their new cousins.

* * *

Up in the attic Pandora sat in the infamouse sofa, while Wyatt stood by the door. Prue and Piper where lighting the candles surrounding Phoebe and Primrose. Paige was setting the pillows so that both of them wouldn't hurt themselves.

"Ok sweetie, just relax and think of the dream" Phoebe said smiling. Primrose nodded and took in a shaky breath.

"It will be fine." Paige added stroking her daughters hair."

Piper and Paige touched Phoebes shoulders, as Phoebe held onto Prims hand.

"We are asking to see, through the window of her dreams, let her relive the dangers she foresees" as soon as the sisters finished chanting, both Phoebe and Prim where put into a deep sleep.

"I guess we wait." Prue said looking at her sleeping sister and niece.

* * *

In the underworld, the coronation was well on its way. Anastasia sat very content in her throne. She loved the power she was feeling. She looked around and caught the eyes of her husband.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked her husband.

"Ofcourse, don't think I am mad, just because I ask that you work by my side, all I want is for us to rule as a team."

"I know, and we will." she smiled as she looked to her side. Anastasia was the Queen of the Underworld, and soon of All the world.

* * *

"So your telling me you guys are buttin heads at the station?" Warren asked Henry.

"Yeah... He's not gettin it he's the new guy" Henry Jr was laughing.

"I take my job seriously..." Preston tried to defend himself.

"Good luck, Jr is a big prankster." Patience said smiling.

"I think Preston just found his match." Patty added smiling.

Everyone was getting along and had put aside that days events, until they knew what was so urge about Prims dream. Everyone was having a good time, until they heard Penny yelp. Everyone turned to see her. She had her eyes closed and her body was tense. Once she finally opened her eyes she looked scared.

"What did you see?" Pearl asked.

"The Source."

Everyone looked at eachother, unsure what to think or feel. Patty on the other hand felt a knot in the pit of her stomach, she knew she would definitely hate her 'new destiny' to the core.

* * *

Primrose and Phoebe woke up in what appeared to be the attic.

"Ugh... I dont think this worked." Prim said looking around and noticing it was the attack.

"No... It did work, this has to be the dream..."Phoebe said noticing the attic was dusty. It looked like it was deserted. The podium and the book where gone. There was dust everywhere and the windows had grime on them.

"Ok... Do we move." Prim asked. At that moment the attic door opened and in walked an older looking Melinda, followed by a read headed Primrose and Wyatt.

" Aunt Ph..."

"Shhhh... Listen"

Wyatt was pacing and Melinda was crying. Primrose whent to a cabinet and took out the book. She placed it in a table and looked at her cousins. She wiped the tears coming down her cheeks and grabbed the book and smashed it on the ground.

"Prim!" Wyatt shrieked.

"What the hell" Melinda added.

"The book is no longer of any use! We have no charmed ones, and half of our family is dead! There is nothing we can do anymore... Nothing!" Primrose said crying.

"There has to be a way." Wyatt said picking up the book.

"If the twice blessed, thrice blessed AND the charmed ones weren't enough, we are not enough"she stated.

"STOP IT! We just buried Warren! PEarl is nowhere to be found Chris and Henry have been in the underworld for months, Pait, Penny, Pan, and Preston are dead... We can't let all of their sacrifices go to vain..." Melinda said crying.

"Mel, we will find a way. The guys are close. All we have to do is pin him down." Wyatt tried comforting his sister. Melinda walked towards Wyatt and hugged him. She cried so much. Prim looked on silently crying and shaking her head.

Through all of this Phoebe and Primrose just stared. Prim was about to say something when her quest finished and everything disappeared. They woke up and looked around.

"So What did you see? " Pandora asked.

Phoebe and Prim looked at eachother.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked

"It's bad... Really bad."


	10. A Change in the Wind

Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay, I started school and got a tad busy. I will most likely update every two weeks from now on.

Thanks for your reviews, I enjoy knowing what you guys think :)

Melinda stood by Wyatt, they had just finished explaining to everyone about the vision. She hated hearing every bit of it. It was then that she had realized that whatever indifference she had about her new found destiny or power, she would have to cope.

"I think we need to strategize, start roaming the underworld to see what new info we hear?" Wyatt said.

"you can't just waltz in Wy." Henry jr. Said crossing his arms.

"Henry is right... You cannot look for an enemy we haven't ID yet"Piper added passing tea around.

"Actually... This new evil has been identified." Penny added silently.

Everyone that had been upstairs turned to look at her.

"Who is it?" Phoebe asked sitting next to Pearl. Penny shifted a bit. She was nervous and scared.

"Spill Cassandra!" Phoebe added. Penny flinched a bit after hearing her middle name. Phoebe only used their middle names if she wanted a fast answer, a calling of your full name ment you we're in big trouble.

"I had a premonition of the Source and his Queens coronation." Penny said nervous. Every one looked at her. Her mother and aunts eyes bulged out.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked. At the same time she looked up.

"They are calling." she added as she orbed.

"it's impossible right... I mean you guys destroyed the grimoire." Chris asked.

"Yes! Ofcourse we did... They found a way to retrieve it." Piper looked at her sister.

"What are you not saying...?" Prue asked her sister.

"Well... It's indestructible, so Leo orbed it into a volcano in the Andes." Piper said.

"Then they found it, that's why there hasn't been any major threat." Phoebe finished.

Patty looked from her mother to her aunts, to her sibling and finally to her newly found cousins. She couldn't take it. She felt as if her world was cavin in. Patty wanted to run, to scream and to give it all up. But she couldn't, she knew where her place was and as much as she hated it she had to atleast for the moment acknowledge it... But she wasn't too sure she would ever fully accept it.

"Then, if hes back... And with a queen, that's one he'll of a team I bet. Then Wyatt is right. We need to gather information, we will not fight a blind war." Prue said shaking her head.

"Well... I guess it's now or never..." Melinda said with a smirk.

Penny looked at her cousin. She had forgotten about her empathy until that moment. She picked up too many emotions. Some were scared, others nervous, but one was angry. The hateful feeling would make her heart plung. She looked around and fought Patty looking at her. That moment Penny knew Pattys true feelings. She cringed feeling it and new Patty would never do anything willingly. Penny tried taking deep breaths, but it was no use. Suddenly she snapped out of it and finally felt her own feelings. She was not happy, but she new she could manage. 'If aunt Piper could do it, so can I.' she thought.

"How are you guys doing the transfer?" Pandora asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what Paige is figuring out." Pipersaid smiling.

At that moment Paige orbed in.

"Ok... You guys know as much as they do. All they wanted to was to confirm and remind us that the transfer is tonight, in oh an hour." Paige said with a shrug .

"Ok... Did they say how?" Primrose asked.

"Well, they don't have to read from the book... They just have stand under the chandelier like we did." Paige said smiling.

"What about you guys?" Patience asked.

"We will still be as powerful, as we are, without the charmed kick." Paige added.

"Well looks like we are retiring sis" Phoebe said looking at Piper.

"Eh... We had a good run." Piper said smiling.

"And lots of fun!" Paige added nodding.

The sisters looked at eachother and smiled a sad smile. They may have been joking, but they were terrified.

Preston who was quiet all this time smiled and looked at his sister.

"Patty... You will be fine, you will kick evil ass and cure people! You will be amazing!"

Patty smiled and nodded knowing, it was going to destroy her life.

"Ok people lets move it, move it. It's almost midnight and I'm sleepy." Pearl said walking towards the chandelier. Everyone followed behind. Once the three cousins were standing under the chandelier, they looked at eachother and held hands. As soon as the three were in contact the familiar blue shimmering lights that where present in many magical moments before bathe them. Everyone stood in unable to keep their eyes off of the blue lights.

"This is amazing..." Warren whispered.

After the events where over and the everyone congratulated the newly charmed ones, they all left.

" I know you will all make us proud." Prue said smiling.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe smiled.

"And if you ever need extra help, you have a full family for that." Phoebe added.

The three young girls smiled and nodded. They went to hug their respective mothersand orbed or hearted out. Paige was the only one left.

"Word of advice, don't fall for a ghost, a reformed demon or any magical being... It never ends well." Paige added.

"Hey! You wouldn't be here if your parents weren't magical!" Piper added.

"Ok, Ok... Evil magical beings... Don't fall for any..." Paige said smiling as she orbed.

Melinda was smiling.

"What did she mean by ghost?"

"Oh well... Uhm how about I tell you tomorrow." Piper said smiling as they walked up the stairs. Melinda started laughing. Piper joined in, enjoying this moment. She wasn't sure why but she knew that the road ahead was going to be one of heartache and fear, and she hoped for everyone's sake that this was just her nerves and not her intuition.


	11. Unhalted lives

Hello everyone! So sorry for the super long wait. My father passed and I was dealing with all of that... So let's continue!

* * *

Prue had been up all night. She was thinking of the day she died, the day that in an odd way was extremely grateful for. Sure she lost her sisters and some of their most important moments, but she gained so much more. She had the chance to live as much a normal life as she could. After the events of her death and adjusting some what to her death, she was allowed to watch her family. She was happy to see that Paige had found her place with her nefound family and that Piper was much better as the oldest sister, than she could ever be. The only thing that concerned her was Phoebes relationship with Cole. During the following months she did realize that Cole and Phoebe did love eachother. She saw what she had failed to see while she was alive; real true love.

Seeing her youngest sister desperate to build a life with Cole yet hesitant to initiate it, gave her a sense of foreboding. Prue knew that Phoebe was reluctant to see beyond what her heart told her and it pained Prue to see how blindidly she followed the Source. She was the only one that saw how the Seer had decieved Cole and her sister, but was told she couldn't intervene, for it was her destiny. Prue felt her heart shatter following the fiasco that was her stint as the queen, her vanquish of Cole and their life together and finally the loss of her unborn child. It was during these moments that she would have taken her deal back. Prue was glad that following all of the sadness, she could focuse on Piper and her happiness. The moment she was told of Pipers pregnancy, she cried. This was the last event that she herself was able to see.

It pained her to realize that although she and her sisters suffered, she wouldn't change it for the world. She new she had done the right thing.

"Mom... Mom!" Patty said impatiently.

"Yes?" Prue said being taken out of her thoughts.

"Tonite I have a very important date with Brian. Please I don't want any interruptions."

"Patty... I will do my best to not disturbed you and Brian... but I can't control your witchly duties..."

Patty nodded and walked out. She walked past her youngest brother and father and left for the day.

"What is up with her?" Warren asked.

"I don't know... But I can take a guess." Andy said walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

Pandora was finishing her last touches with her outfit. Her charcol tunic dress and flats looked good. Her makeup, although minimal looked flawless and her hair looked good in a high ponytail. She picked up her backpack and her satchel purse. She put them on and grabed her art supplies and her leather jacket. She was about to head out when Paige and Henry opened her door.

"Mom!... Knock!"

"Oh cut it Grace!" Henry sr. Added. Pandora rolled her eyesband looked expectantly at her parents.

"After what happened yesterday, we think it's best for you not to go out." Paige said calmly.

"What!... I'm not a charmed one!"

"You may not be one, but your still a Halliwell and are in danger."Paige said with her hands in her hips. Pandora looked at her parents and shaking her head added.

"Really... Unbelieveable, I get banged up and now you guys are going to babysit me..."

"Grace, this isn't a game, there is a threat out there and you and your siblings and cousins are all under surveillance." Henry added sternly.

"I can't force you, your not a little child... But I'm trusting you to be an adult... A responsible adult." Paige said sternly. Pandora huffed and nodbefore fore orbing. Henry and Paige looked at eachother.

"Well..." Henry said.

"She stubborn, but not stupid Henry." Paige said pointedly at her husband.

* * *

Pearl was eating the last of her cereal and watching everyone scramble throughout their morning. Phoebe was looking for her laptop, Patience was looking for her purse and Penny was organizing her book bag.

"Sweetie, today head straight to the manor after school" Phoebe said putting her laptop in it's case.

"Really... I can handle myself." Pearl added hopeful.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but please listen. It will only be until wensday."

"Why?" Pearl added hated being treated like a child.

"Because Penny and your aunt Piper will be blessing crystals for all of us, and we will get our set on wensday." Pheobe said ponintedly. Pearl looked at her cereal and got up looking at her mother. She didn't want to argue, but she knew it was coming.

"I can take care of myself!" Pearl barked. Penny and Patience looked at the scene developing between their sister and mother. Phoebe sighed, looking pleadingly at her youngest.

"I know you can! That's not the point. The point is that I don't want any of you by yourselves."

"Whatever, I'm going to school."

"Remember, you need to go to study hall, your suspended from your classes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Pearl said slaming the door.

* * *

Preston and his partner Chase, where looking at what looked like a break in. The small apartment was ransacked, every single room had been turned upside down.

"Lookes like your typical break in" Chase said looking over the littered living room. Preston looked at his partner and nodded. He walked to the bedroom, where a young twenty something blond woman was giving her report to an officer. He looked around and went straight to the window. The window was opened and as he looked down he noticed it was right in an alley. Preston looked at the window frame for any signes of forced entry. What he had hoped to fine was nowhere in sight, but what he did find made his stomach twist. All around the window frames where claw marks. He hated magic, he especially hated magic interfering with his life.

"Excuse me miss..." Preston asked the young lady.

"Ashley..." the blond woman answered. Preston nodded and motioned to the window. Ashley looked towards the window and her eyes widened. Preston caught that and new right away he was going to hate this case.

"Can you please explain these marks."

"Uhm... My cat, he use to scratch the window frames." Ashley answered nervous.

"But you don't have a cat."

"He ran away a couple of weeks ago."

Preston nodding accepting that for know. He knew this was supernatural and he knew that Ashley knew more than what she was leading.

"Ok then, here's my card and please I can help with anything you need." Preston said handing Ashley his card. Ashley took it without looking at him. She was scared that her secret would come out.

* * *

Patricia was making her rounds when she bumped into Brian.

"Hello Bri" Patricia said with a smile

"Hello there..." Brian answered. Brian and Patty had been dating for over a year and she had yet to tell him her secret. Brian, to Patty was everything she had always wanted. He was an oncologist and as busy as her so she never really knew when was the right time to come clean.

They had met on her first day at the hospital. He had already been working there for a year and he loved making her squirm. They soon fell for eachother and their plans where to move in together, but now she wasn't too sure about anything. Patty was planning to tell him tonite, and nothing or no one was going to interrupt their date.

"Ready for tonite?" he asked, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Ofcourse, I will meet you at Quake." there was something about those deep brown eyes, she couldn't resist them.

"Good, I have a surprise for you..." Brian said smiling.

"Ohh... I can't wait, I have something I want to tell you"

"Sounds important"

"It is... But its nothing bad." Patty said trying not to cring. Brian smiled and nodded.

"Good, see you at eight... Love you." Brian kissed Patty in the forehead and walked away. Patty allowed him to kiss her. Normally she wouldn't allow it since they were working. But she needed to feel his touch, just for a second. All she could think of was his hatred and departure after her revelation, and she ws trying hard to think positively.

* * *

Pearl was sitting in study hall. She hated that she was still forced to attend school, even if she was technically suspended. This was her last strike before being transferred. Phoebe had talked to the principal, and both decided Pearl would attend study hall and do her class work.

"Pearl... Your Biology class work is here." Mrs Tate, the librarian stated. Pearl got up and took the packet. She thought that Mrs. Tate was nice, so she wasn't going to cause the old lady any trouble. She flipped through the packet and noticed a letter inbetween the pages.

_Dear Pearl,_

_I know who you are and who your mother is. I mean you no harm to you or your family. All I want is to talk to you, give you information on the new source and help your family defeat them. If you trust e enough, I will be waiting for you by the oak tree after school._

_Sincerily, an old friend._

Pearl read and re-read the note. It was too frmal, too vague. She looked at the clock and sighed, it was only noon. She was going to lunch and she still had a good two hours before she had to leave. She wasn't sure about trusting this 'old friend'. But she knew she had to do something, she wasn't going to be on the sidelines. Not this time.

* * *

Chris had gone home to find Piper and Penny working on blessing the crystals.

"Hi Penut, what brings you here?." Piper greated while she placed a crystal in a block.

"Paper work that needsyYour signature." he said placing a folder in the kitchen table. Piper frowned and nodded.

"Penny can you start the next batch?"

"Sure Aunt Piper."

Piper left to pick up the folder and nodded.

"Right tax paper work. Ugh..."

Chris nodded.

"You forgot it Friday. I filled it all in, all you need to do is sign."

Piper smiled and began to do so. Penny noticed that her cousin was looking at his watch almost every second.

"what's wrong Chris?" Penny asked.

"Nothing, Jr called and said he would meet me here at noon, and it's 15 past..." Chris said a little peeved.

"Hm... Wonder what hes up to?" Piper said, knowing Jr was a bit of a trouble maker. At that moment a set of orbs formed.

"We could of drove" a male voice said.

"You need to stop being so uptight Preston" Jr. Said smiling

"How many times do I have to tell you, I HATE ORBING!"

Jr was going to respond, but a loud whistle from Piper shut him up.

"Boys! Calm down, now why do you want to meet with Chris" the witch asked. Piper was giving her famouse stern look. A look that Jr and his cousins knew too well. Preston on the other hand looked sheepishly at the floor, whyle everyone tried to avoid Pipers eyes.

"Well..." Piper asked once more.

"Ok... Preston and I think we have some sort of magical being in our hands."


End file.
